Life Values
by Tony'sBtch
Summary: When at a coffee shop a young girl catches his eye. Does he have a future with her? or will bad luck strick. (sorry I'm really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter:prologue

Prologue

Walking into his favorite coffee shop, Tony went straight up to the girl taking orders, 'hm she's pretty cute' he thought as he got closer. There was something different about her then the other girls he's been attractive to. She had a smile that lit up the room, and her eyes were bright with joy that only the innocent could have.

Walking up to the counter he smiled at the girl

"Hello Sir, what can I get you?" she asked in a cheery voice that would cure any bad day

"I'll get a latte with hazelnut creamer, please" the girl looked up from her note pad and looked at him for the first time

"will that be all Sir?" he couldn't help but stare into her eyes, they were sparkling as they were before

"Yes, thank you -" he looked down at her name

"Farah" with a smile she went and hug his order up for the baristas then handed him his ticket

"have a nice day, Sir" smiling wider then when he came into the shop, he accepted the piece of paper

"Tony" he said as he let the next person through.

Waiting for his coffee his phone started to ring, he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it

"DiNozzo" he answered already knowing who it was when the voice of his boss boomed in his ear

"We got a case, dead Petty Officer, McGee's sending you the address be there in 10!" without another word he hung up.

Signing, he looked up to see if his coffee was ready, and it was, but there was a little pastry bag with it as well. Reaching the counter, he read the writing onto of the little bag

"425-885-823 -Farah" with a little heart beside it.

He looked over at Farah with a smile, not his usual teethe grin, but a smile that he couldn't contain. Farah looked at him and blushed, giving her a small wave, he left with his pastry.


	2. Chapter 1

After a hellish day of Gibbs yelling at him, he finally made it home. Taking his gun out of the holster and placing it on the coffee table, he took a seat and turned on the T.V. Watching only a minute of the magnum episode that was on before being zoned into the world of thoughts.

The interaction he had with the most stunning girl he's ever met has been on his mind all day, yet he couldn't muster up the courage to text her.

He took out his phone and stared at it for a good 5 minutes before finally sending a text.

Tony: Hey

Right as he sent the message, he threw his phone to the other side of the couch.

Putting his head in his hands he tries convincing himself this was a good idea 'man, why is this girl affecting me so much?' before he could think of a reason his phone dinged.

He looked at his phone for a second before picking it up

Farah: hi

He smiled at the cute little "hi" staring at him, he then replied

Tony: Hi

he then realized his mistake

Tony: sorry I already that

He could feel the blood rushing his face turning him into a bright tomato. Looking back at his phone he could see she texted back

Farah: it's fine, it was cute

His face somehow got redder. these reactions were so unlike him, but he didn't pay much attention only wanting to talk to her

Tony: I believe I owe you thanks for the pastry

Farah: your welcome, I assumed you liked hazelnuts

Tony: you assumed correctly

Tony: I was thinking, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?

Farah: I would love too

His heart fluttered at the acceptance

Tony: Great, pick you up at 7?

Farah: sounds good, can't wait

Tony: well then, my fair lady I will see you then

With that, the two went to sleep wondering what they were going to wear on their date.


	3. Chapter 2

Fidgeting in his seat, he looked up at the clock on the wall. Seeing that it was only 3:00pm he slumped back into his chair with a sigh.

He's been glancing at the clock every few minutes hoping time would just skip, unknown to him, Kate noticed his behavior.

"would you stop that already?" she asked in a not so friendly tone

"Stop what?" her face read irritation

"fidgeting, it's annoying" he turned and looked at her

"I'm sorry Kate, is my adjusting bothering you?" she gave him a look then went back to paperwork.

Signing once more he picked up his phone 'hm a new message'

Farah: can't wait for our date

He smiled at the innocent text for a moment before responding

Tony: me neither

Not even a minute later his screen flashed 'Farah'

Farah: see you then

His cheeks flush a bright red and the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

He put his phone down, still smiling, and went back to work.

#####################################################################################

Sorry about the length, sorry about the wait, just thought I needed to update.


End file.
